


How James Potter Became Head Boy

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Head Boy, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Remusqueer's post on tumblr<br/>"I strongly believe that the reason James was made Head Boy rather than Remus was because McGonagall kept walking in on Remus and Sirius making out in empty classrooms when Remus is supposed to be patrolling the corridors and she’s just like  jfc i am so done with you two"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How James Potter Became Head Boy

Remus Lupin was a model student and prefect. He got good grades, was always on time, was impartial when taking house points, not favoring his own house. Really he was the student that teachers dreamt of. He even managed, on occasion, to reel in the other Marauder’s rowdy behavior and, miraculously, managed to get them to turn in about half the homework assignment they’d been given. Remus was well on his way to being Head Boy alongside his fellow Gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans, another model student.

At least he was until McGonagall found Remus in an empty classroom one night. It had been his shift to patrol and watch for students out of bed. She had found four such students and had gone looking for Remus to see if he was alright considering he’d missed them despite his uncanny ability to catch students out of bed. When she found him, in this empty classroom, he was not alone. He had Sirius Black pinned under him on a table and was very focused on snogging him.

She cleared her throat and they jumped apart, both scarlet. Remus had fallen to the floor and quickly picked himself back up. Sirius merely rose into a sitting position on the table. She issued a firm scolding and several detentions before personally escorting Sirius back to his bedroom. Remus returned to his duties, embarrassed and still bright red.

This was not the only time McGonagall caught Remus neglecting his duties in such a manner. It seemed that every other week she found the pair snogging while Remus was supposed to be performing prefect duties. Meanwhile Lily had drafted James Potter into her service during the day, helping sort out student problems, since Remus was no where to be found. James had no prefect power, of course, but did what Lily asked him to. McGonagall never once caught them snogging during Lily’s prefect shifts.

Remus Lupin was a model student and prefect,until Sirius Black got him alone. Remus lost all self control in regards to Sirius. Sirius Black had Remus wrapped around his finger and Remus seemed content to keep it that way.

Mcgonagall realized, to her utter shock and amazement that James Potter had grown into a mature, responsible, young man while she’d distracted by Remus and Sirius. She explained in great detail to Remus why James was to be Head Boy instead of him. She did not explain in great detail why to James. She didn’t want to give him any ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
